


Safe

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: Phil helps Dan through an Emotional Breakdown.





	Safe

It felt like someone was physically squeezing his heart in a metal vice, tightening and tightening until it almost exploded due to the intense amount of pressure. The tears couldn't help but fall from his chestnut eyes, making them sting like acid. Breathing seemed impossible right now as his lungs shrivelled up a little in his chest. 

He curled in on himself on the sofa, blanket now enveloping him completely as the darkness consumed him, trying so hard to get his breathing under control but failing miserably. He felt like nothing was going to bring him back this time - until he felt it. He was being picked up, bridal style and carried to an unknown destination as the blanket stayed over his eyes. He felt the person holding him hold on tighter as they climbed the stairs. Dan tried so hard to breathe, his saviour was here and was taking him hopefully to safety. He prayed this wasn't a hallucination caused by his lack of oxygen supply he had. 

He felt himself land on a soft surface, the person removed the blanket from Dan's face, allowing a wave of cool air to hit him which he greatly appreciated. Dan couldn't open his eyes, focusing on his breathing as the person now moved around the room. There was the odd noise which sounded like they were preparing something, the soft opening and closing of cupboard doors as the person clearly was trying not to disturb Daniel too much. Moments later they had returned to his side, completely wrapping the blanket around him as you would swaddle a baby and lifted him into their lap, they held him close, humming softly and planting a feather light kiss to the top of his head. The brunette felt himself relax slowly as they stroked his back and rocked him ever so gently. 

It was then that Dan could breathe, air now returning to his lungs as the pressure on his heart lightened a little. Sobs wracked through him, his lungs squeezing and expanding as fresh tears escaped his eyes. The person held him impossibly tighter, whispering sweet nothings to him as he continued rocking the man in his arms. Minutes turned into hours until Dan was finally all cried out. He gently opened his eyes to find the person who had held him through his emotional state. Phil was sat there, eyes bloodshot with a small smile on his face. 

"P-ph" Dan tried, his voice nothing more than a whisper as his roommate shushed him. He planted another gentle kiss to the top of Daniel's head as he rested his chin on top. "Dan, don't use your energy okay? I'll look after you". He lifted Dan from the bed then, knowing exactly what to do. He took his best friend into the bathroom, unwrapping the blanket and motioning to the toilet before moving to stand on the other side of the bathroom door, just outside of the room so that Dan had privacy. He returned when he heard the flush of the toilet and the sink turning on as the younger man washed his hands. Phil ran the bath then, plopping in a deliciously scented bath bomb and some bits and pieces which would enhance the bath, making it as enjoyable as possible. He even lit two single candles at the end of the bath. When it was hot enough, Phil turned to Dan, silently asking if he needed help with his clothes. The younger just nodded shyly, he had no energy left at this point and Phil had seen him naked in the time they had lived together, it wasn't _that_ knew. 

Silently and slowly, Phil removed Daniel's clothes. The older of the two proceeding to help Dan into the bath. Dan sighed audibly at how his muscles contracted and relaxed under the heat and made him feel relaxed and oddly safe. "I'll leave you to enjoy your bath, okay?" Phil whispered, planting a kiss on his friend's temple and leaving the room. He proceeded to get Daniel's Totoro onesie out of the wardrobe and a pair of fresh boxers, popping them outside of the bathroom door. Moving on to make a hot meal for the both of them, remembering not to put too much on the plate for Dan as he was likely to only pick at it with both a glass of ice cold ribena. He returned to the bathroom and knocked on the door, his friend allowing him to come into the room. 

Within minutes, the bath was drained, candles blown out and Daniel was now dry and standing heavily leaning on Phil whilst dressed in his onesie. The raven haired man carried his friend and the blanket, he didn't trust Dan's legs to hold him much in this sort of situation, so proceeded to carry him to the lounge where he had put their meals ready for their return. They ate in the dark, only a few candles lit around the room to help his friend stay relaxed. They stayed silent whilst they ate. When they were finished, Phil quickly washed up after them, deciding it would be best to get it out of the way quickly so he didn't need to worry about it later and he could focus on his best friend. Dan's eyes kept closing and opening gently as if willing himself to stay awake and wait for Phil to return. 

"Wanna go to bed, bear?" Dan simply nodded, letting his best friend lift him yet again and carry him to the brunette's bedroom. "I'm just gonna go blow out the candles in the lounge and i will be straight back okay?" Dan nodded once more as his friend disappeared. Phil returned very quickly, now lifting the heavy duvet over his friend and tucking him in tightly before putting his friend's iPhone on charge and sitting on the edge of the bed. Dan's warm eyes were poking out of the top of the duvet cover and watching him intently. Phil chuckled a little at the sight. "Do you want me to go now?" his friend shook his head, lifting the side of the duvet so Phil could get into the bed. They don't know when they fell asleep, but they were wrapped up in each other with Dan's head on Phil's chest with their legs tangled together. 


End file.
